


Вкус стали

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Protocreed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, M/M, Old work, PWP, Pre-Threesome, there is plot somewhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абстерго занимается не только поисками Частиц Эдема, чтобы захватить мир. Для этой, несомненно, важной цели они ещё и проводят различные генетические и биологические эксперименты. Но кто бы мог подумать, что один из проектов неконтролируемо мутирует и поставит под вопрос существование всех остальных?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкус стали

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст редактировался в последний раз давно, едва ли не в момент написания. Несу сюда "чтобы было", потом, возможно, пробегусь и исправлю пунктуацию.

— Купец мёртв.

— Я знаю, — язвительно отозвался даи, отрываясь от карты. — Вообще-то, весь город об этом знает! Альтаир, ты можешь хоть раз сделать всё как надо, или мне не суждено дожить до этого момента? 

Тут уж сказался долгий забег по городу под палящим солнцем. Ассасин не выдержал:

— Я один из самых искусных членов ордена, у меня нет практически ни одного невыполненного контракта, а ты заставляешь меня слоняться по базарам и трущобам, выискивая крохи информации среди прочего дерьма! Неужели так сложно просто сказать мне всё необходимое?!

— Ты недостоин звания мастера, новобранец, — стукнув ладонью по столу, прорычал Малик, слегка подаваясь вперёд. — И до тех пор, пока ты не поймёшь, почему, я не собираюсь облегчать тебе жизнь.

Альтаир хотел было возмутиться, но даи резко подался назад и махнул рукой, затыкая его.

— Молчать. Я не хочу больше слушать твоё нытьё. Проваливай.

Ассасин, крепко сжав кулаки, медленно считал до ста, только бы не высказать всё, что он думает об этом заносчивом и самоуверенном даи. Пока Альтаир восстанавливал внутреннее равновесие, так легко нарушаемое даи, он продолжал пристально наблюдать за мужчиной.

— Ты ещё здесь? — на секунду отвлекшись от толстой книги, Малик холодно взглянул на подчинённого, умудряясь одним своим взглядом передать всю гамму злости, усталости и пренебрежения. — Я сказал: убирайся. Не желаю больше тебя видеть.

Если бы только его жизнь не зависела от этого типа. Если бы он, как и прежде, продолжал выполнять высококлассные задания, убирая сильных и богатых людей… а не занимался непонятно чем, как, например, сейчас. Альтаир никому не позволил бы говорить с собой в таком тоне. Но ничего не поделаешь. В тот день, когда он уже успел распрощаться с жизнью, Аль-Муалим решил казнить его, но не довёл дело до конца. И вместо этого отправил под начало Малика, дабы вновь доказать свою верность братству.

Развернувшись на каблуках, ассасин быстро направился к выходу, не давая даи возможности увидеть, насколько сильно его раздражает происходящее. Ничего. К вечеру он поостынет, и Альтаир получит то, что Малик упрямился дать уже больше недели.

Погружённый в свои мысли, мастер взобрался на крышу первого попавшегося трёхэтажного дома и скрылся в уютной беседке. Выглянув из-за плотных занавесей, ассасин увидел, как лучники патрулируют крыши, — и их оказалось больше, чем Альтаир предполагал поначалу. Даже если бы он и захотел, то уже не смог бы незамеченным выбраться из своего укрытия до наступления темноты. Просто поразительно, как его не заметили ещё на пути наверх.

До заката оставалось около трёх часов, поэтому, устроившись поудобнее, ассасин решил воспользоваться случаем и вздремнуть. Всё равно больше делать нечего.

 

Было такое ощущение, будто его пропустили через мясорубку. Несколько раз, для надёжности. Никогда ещё Дезмонд так паршиво себя не чувствовал после сеанса в Анимусе, хотя первые разы были вполне под стать этому. Да ещё эта противная сирена… стоп. Сирена?

Глухо простонав, парень открыл глаза и уставился в серый потолок, размышляя, действительно ли он хочет знать, что заставило охранную систему Абстерго сойти с ума. Дез всё ещё лежал на этом дурацком куске металла, в то время как дока с его помощницей поблизости не оказалось. Что было весьма странно, ведь раньше они всегда дожидались, пока пленник зайдёт в спальню, прежде чем запереть его там, и только после этого уходили из рабочей комнаты. А сейчас он был волен делать что угодно.

Сирена взвыла ещё пронзительнее, впиваясь иглами в мозг. Огоньки на камерах над головой бывшего ассасина тревожно замигали. Когда они окончательно выключились (как, в общем-то, и половина освещения), из динамиков раздался приятный женский голос, лишь немного подпорченный шипением помех:

— Зевс вышел из-под контроля, ситуация «Альфа», ранг первый. Всему персоналу «Ди» надлежит незамедлительно приступить к выполнению плана «Олимп». Повторяю, Зевс… — и так раза четыре с десятисекундным интервалом. К тому моменту, когда Дезмонд встал на ноги чтобы размяться, он уже выучил наизусть это сообщение, которое, в общем-то, не несло для него никакой полезной информации. Серьёзно, как будто этот Зевс доберётся до уединённой камеры некоего ассасина на верхних этажах небоскрёба.

Часов нигде не наблюдалось, хотя по солнцу было видно, что уже наступила вторая половина дня. Следующим досадным открытием стал заблокированный рабочий стол Анимуса, так что надежды что-нибудь им тут сломать рухнули, так толком и не оформившись. 

Ассасин начал методично осматривать всю комнату, заглядывая чуть ли не в каждую щель, но выяснил лишь, что машины в углах помещения вручную выключить не представляется возможным (да и неизвестно вообще, чем это может закончиться, он ведь, в конце концов, бармен, а не техник), окна не открываются в принципе, а компьютер дока абсолютно не реагирует ни на какие телодвижения. Запертая дверь в спальню стала последней каплей. Дезмонд, раздражённо выругавшись, пнул кусок металла, хотя в итоге себе навредил больше, чем самой двери. 

Прохромав до кресла Видика, ассасин уселся в него и беспардонно закинул ноги на стол. Минуту покачался, потом встал и начал ходить взад-вперёд, не в силах усидеть на месте, когда эта дурацкая сирена воет, как сумасшедшая. Ему хотелось двигаться, проверить на деле подсмотренное в Анимусе, но в этой стерильно пустой комнате (не считая рабочего стола Виддика, адской машины в центре и техники по углам) особо было не разойтись.

Дезмонд как раз пытался взобраться на колонну, когда затылком почувствовал опасность. Спрыгнув, он резко обернулся лицом к двери, принимая боевую стойку. К его глубочайшему изумлению, ассасин стал свидетелем того, как сквозь едва заметные щели в комнату проникает некая ало-чёрная субстанция, постоянно движущаяся, перетекающая из одной формы в другую. А потом это нечто вдруг резко собралось воедино, и Дезмонд лицом к лицу оказался перед мрачным мужчиной с бледной кожей и холодными голубыми глазами, капюшон куртки надёжно скрадывает верхнюю часть лица в тени. Бывший ассасин ещё успел подумать, что Зевс таки добрался до его камеры, когда чужак набросился на него, часть тела превращая во всё ту же непонятную субстанцию.

Тело прошила чудовищная боль, мышцы, казалось, рвались от напряжения, но ни единого звука так и не вылетело из его горла, а во рту появился противный стальной привкус крови, который он мгновенно возненавидел. Кости ломались с влажным хрустом, всякий раз взрываясь очередным цветком боли, и Дезмонд с огромным облегчением поприветствовал темноту беспамятства. Правда, летел он туда не один — Зевс каким-то образом умудрился забраться к нему в мысли.

 

Проснулся он от ощущения, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Но, внимательно осмотревшись как обычным, так и орлиным зрением, Альтаир не смог обнаружить источник своего беспокойства. Зато он заметил, что солнце село. Это значило, что мастер теперь может отправиться в Бюро. Да и стражников на крышах явно поубавилось по сравнению с тем, что было несколько часов назад.

Чрезвычайно неприятной неожиданностью стал тот факт, что вход оказался закрыт. Но ведь Малик это делал только если за кем-то из братьев была погоня. Не мог же этот идиот, зная, что больше ему ночевать негде, из простой вредности оставить его на улице? Или мог?.. Стараясь не сильно шуметь, Альтаир подёргал решётку, смутно надеясь, что она сейчас откроется, но его худшие опасения сбылись. Заперто. Хотя сколько раз уже было так, что они ругались, а потом ассасин приходил позже и брюнет ему уступал. Огрызался, но уступал. Когда дело касалось Малика, ничего нельзя было сказать с полной уверенностью. И эта отчётливая нотка риска нравилась Альтаиру, что бы он там ни показывал на людях. 

Одновременно с тем, как тело пронзило желание увидеть черноглазого даи под собой, в полной своей власти, чутьё попросту взвыло об опасности — мышцы спины непроизвольно напряглись, а отсутствующий безымянный палец на левой руке заныл тупой эфемерной болью. 

Резко обернувшись, Альтаир ожидал увидеть тамплиеров, отряд стражи или, на худой конец, какого-нибудь крестоносца, но вокруг не было ни души. Совершенно пусто, в то время как интуиция продолжала бить тревогу. Странное сочетание — быть в полной боевой готовности и, одновременно с этим, чувствовать сильное возбуждение. 

Тихонько скрипнула отъезжающая в сторону решётка. Даи поблизости не наблюдалось, и это наводило на определённые подозрения, но в данный момент ассасину только это и надо было. Он бесшумно нырнул в чёрный проём, мягко перекатываясь и тут же поднимаясь на ноги. Еле слышно журчал фонтанчик за спиной, совсем рядом тихо ворковали голуби, но вот источника света нигде не было. Решётка вернулась на место, заставив ассасина подозрительно посмотреть на деревянное изделие. Оно явно не подозревало, что решётки не должны передвигаться по собственному усмотрению.

— Малик? — тихо позвал Альтаир, медленно продвигаясь вперёд. Ночь была безлунной, поэтому, если во дворике ещё худо-бедно, но можно было различить окружающую обстановку, то в самом помещении Бюро будто бы кто-то разлил чернила. Шагал ассасин осторожно, чтоб ни за что не запнуться. А то ведь Малик обязательно не преминёт по этому поводу высказать своё бесценное мнение. Желание тяжёлым клубком свернулось в животе, только и ожидая момента, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

А ещё было навязчивое ощущение, будто по спине скользит чужой холодный взгляд, расчётливый и мрачный. Но, как бы Альтаир ни пытался от него избавиться, убеждая себя, что кроме него с даи в Бюро больше никого нет, у него это не получалось. Более того, он даже услышал тихий шорох. Или шипение? Но ни на ткань, ни на чей-то голос это было совершенно не похоже.

— Альтаир?! — удивлённо воскликнул даи, замерев в дверях своей комнаты со свечой в руке. — Как ты сюда попал?!

— Ты же сам открыл мне решётку только что, — отозвался ассасин, начиная подозревать, что его интуиция не зря сейчас воет об опасности так, что даже возбуждение немного спало.

— Ничего я тебе не открывал! — хоть даи и злился, но Альтаир слышал в его голосе неуверенность. — Да и вообще, какого чёрта ты тут забыл? Я уже говорил днём, что не хочу тебя видеть. Ничего с того времени не изменилось.

— Малик… — сипло начал мастер, мягко ступая к другу, но договорить ему не дали.

— Нет. И не смей ко мне приближаться. — Альтаир молча сделал ещё один по-кошачьи мягкий шаг, снимая с головы капюшон. Дабы сохранить дистанцию, даи был вынужден отступить назад, таким образом загоняя себя в тупик, ведь он оказался в своей комнате, из которой был лишь один выход.

Пока Малик отвлёкся, ставя свечу на стол, ассасин бесшумно подскочил к нему. Желание стало почти невыносимым от такой близости, и он еле удерживался от того, чтобы просто не завалить друга на кровать и не отыметь его. А ещё Альтаир хотел, чтобы брюнет тоже сгорал от такой же жажды. Всё же как бы этот самодовольный идиот ни злил его всякий раз, когда они встречались, мастер никогда не хотел причинять ему настоящей боли. А то, что произошло в храме Соломона… гордость тогда его ослепляла. Теперь же…

Когда Малик обернулся, ассасин быстро притянул его к себе за талию и, вопреки всем ожиданиям, мягко, если не сказать нежно, приник к его губам. Даи, не ожидавший подобного, не стал сопротивляться, а потом и сам начал потихоньку отвечать на поцелуй, положив руку на плечо друга, но так и не оттолкнув его.

Ни на секунду не забывая о свече позади брюнета, Альтаир ненавязчиво повёл его за собой к кровати, лаская горячие податливые губы, одной рукой продолжая прижимать брюнета к себе за талию, а второй легонько массируя его затылок.

Полностью утонув в тактильных ощущениях, мастер успел совершенно позабыть о своих тревогах, но, когда Малик неожиданно выкрутился из его рук и оттолкнул от себя, Альтаир, вместо того, чтобы упасть на кровать, до которой они почти дошли, налетел на кого-то примерно своего телосложения. Но намного, намного сильнее, насколько ассасин мог судить из хватки рук, обвившихся вокруг его груди.

— Ты кто такой?! И как ты тут оказался? Отвечай немедленно! — предоставив даи выяснять ответы на эти животрепещущие вопросы, Альтаир попытался вырваться из хватки. Не тут-то было.

Несмотря на то, что чужак обхватил ассасина поверх его рук, Альтаир не смог выскользнуть из захвата вниз. Да даже дышать было проблематично, не то что дотянуться до пленителя и провести какой-нибудь болевой приём. По сути, в распоряжении светлоглазого ассасина остались только его ноги, а ими он как раз и не умел серьёзно драться. Не учили их этому.

— Меня называют Зевс, но сам я помню имя Алекс, — низким голосом тихо произнёс чужак, ещё крепче сжимая хватку. Альтаир наконец-то замер, медленно дыша и стараясь не смотреть на Малика. — А дороги сюда я не помню.

— Вот только не надо утверждать, что потерял память, — к даи вернулась его прежняя уверенность. Хотя бы частично. — Н-да, и ты ещё смеешь называть себя Мастером. — Не преминул бросить шпильку брюнет, с некоторой злорадностью глядя на подчинённого. 

— Сам бы попробовал, — раздосадовано отозвался ассасин, вновь возобновляя свои трепыхания.

— Алекс, кто ты вообще такой? — уже даже почти спокойно спросил Малик, переключившись на пришельца. Что было весьма странно (спокойствие, в смысле), учитывая, как даи был зол всего несколько минут назад.

Но ведь и сам Альтаир тоже почувствовал, что интуиция, вместо того, чтобы трубить об опасности, вообще молчала в тряпочку, будто и не он был в полной милости чужака.

— Я… враг тамплиерам, — ледяным тоном ответил Алекс, ещё немного сжав хватку. Правда, секунду спустя он её ослабил, почувствовав, что пленник начал задыхаться. А светлоглазый ассасин понял, что не хотел бы сойтись с этим странным мужчиной в схватке. Он ведь его в прямом смысле раздавит.

— Почему? — озадаченно поинтересовался Малик, оперевшись о краешек стола.

— Они забрали у меня всё, что мне было дорого. И я им этого не прощу, — Алекс опять сжал руки, заставляя Альтаира напряжённо замереть.

Вздохнув, даи потёр глаза.

— Так… не знаю, как вы, а я жутко хочу спать. Поэтому обсуждение всех дел я переношу на завтра. Возражения не принимаются, Альтаир, — предупреждая возмущения подчинённого, произнёс брюнет усталым голосом. — Вон из моей комнаты. Лестницу вниз найдёте сами, не маленькие. Всего хорошего.

Абсолютно проигнорировав тот факт, что молодой мастер по-прежнему безвольно висит в руках Алекса, Малик быстро вытолкал их из своей комнаты. Даже свечи не дал. Хотя, по правде говоря, чужак и без лишнего света довольно неплохо ориентировался в пространстве. Пока он шёл в одному ему известном направлении, всё так же держа ассасина перед собой, у последнего возникло чёткое ощущение, будто Алекс прекрасно видит в окружающем мраке. А ещё его дыхание ни разу не сбилось и даже не потяжелело.

Когда они замерли, Альтаир позволил себе было надеяться, что ему дадут спуститься по лестнице самостоятельно — тогда можно будет наконец освободиться, — но не тут-то было. Алекс просто шагнул в дыру! И, что самое интересное, падения как такового не было, — они просто медленно опускались вниз, окружённые тьмой и тихим шуршанием.

— Почему ты молчишь и даже по-настоящему не вырываешься? — неожиданно спросил чужак, медленно направляясь к ближайшей, как помнил Альтаир, комнате. — Обычно, если я кого-то схвачу, жертва тут же начинает отчаянно брыкаться, вырываться, кричать, звать на помощь… а я от тебя вообще никакой реакции, кроме слабых трепыханий, не дождался.

Ассасин тихо хмыкнул, решив, что теперь-то этот странный тип уж точно от него и словечка не дождётся. Вот чисто так, из принципа. Правда, как-то не вовремя он заметил, что прижат спиной к сильному горячему телу… голод тут же вернулся тугим комком в животе. Но если пытаться вырваться, как Альтаир с неудовольствием определил, он только возбуждался сильнее. Ещё этот незнакомый пряный запах…

— Ты так уверен, что сможешь молча снести всё, что я тебе сделаю? — неожиданно хрипло поинтересовался Алекс, щекоча ухо пленника горячим дыханием, от чего у последнего засосало под ложечкой от неприятного предчувствия. — Ну попробуй. Я всё равно заставлю тебя кричать, раз не хочешь говорить по-хорошему.

Чужак выпустил ассасина из своей хватки, но уже спустя секунду что-то другое обвилось вокруг рук и ног Альтаира, лишая его возможности двигаться. Опять. Мужчина чувствовал, как с него снимают оружие, капюшон, кушак, верхнюю тунику, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Хотелось выть от бессилия, но он, увы, не мог себе этого позволить.

Тяжело дыша, Альтаир слепо шарил взглядом вокруг себя, но не видел абсолютно ничего. Тихое шипение окружило его со всех сторон, и в какой-то момент золотоглазый ассасин понял, что с него одновременно снимают и сапоги, и рубашку, и штаны. Пленник выругался про себя, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас был лишь игрушкой в руках Алекса. 

Странные отростки, что держали его, были горячие, бархатистые на ощупь и очень гибкие. Альтаир прочувствовал это в полной мере, когда один из них сначала прополз по ноге вверх, а потом обвился вокруг его твёрдого члена и принялся ласкать, заставляя прогнуться назад и, прикусив губу, зажмуриться. Но он не застонал. Когда чужой рот оказался на горле, кусая и вылизывая, ассасин тоже сдержался. Казалось, он плавился под обжигающе горячими прикосновениями Зевса, по-прежнему ничего не видя, купаясь в непроглядной темноте, вдыхая этот странный пряный аромат. Отростки уже давно подняли его в воздух, и Альтаир чувствовал приближение оргазма, яркого, почти болезненного, пока что-то тонкое не проникло в него. Спереди.

Выругавшись, ассасин громко простонал, выгибаясь назад.

— Приду…рок, что ты… мммнн… творишь?!. Вытащи эту… Ааах!.. хрень!

— Я ведь тебя предупреждал, помнишь? — хрипло поинтересовался Алекс откуда-то сбоку. — Ты будешь кричать.

Словно бы в подтверждение его словам, отросток внутри толкнулся глубже, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджаться, а спину выгнуться дугой. Из горла ассасина вырвался распутный громкий стон, на который он и не знал, что способен.

— Видишь? Ты уже не можешь сдерживаться. Кончить ты тоже не сможешь, кстати говоря. По крайней мере, в ближайший час точно.

— Я убью тебя..! — пытаясь звучать угрожающе, прорычал Альтаир, но в конце не выдержал и опять простонал, громко вскрикнув.

— Ну попробуй, — сипло рассмеявшись, отозвался Алекс и опустил ассасина на пол. Оставив, тем не менее, тонкий отросток на месте.

Поначалу Альтаир просто лежал на боку, тяжело дыша, пытаясь прийти в себя, благо эта хрень в нём не двигалась. Однако стоило золотоглазому попытаться подняться на ноги, как тонкий отросток тут же шевельнулся, посылая ослепительно яркие искры наслаждения, почти болезненные, по всему телу. Глухо простонав, мужчина упал обратно на пол, дрожа.

— Интересно, как ты в таком состоянии собираешься меня убивать, если даже сидеть не можешь, мм? — с издёвкой в голосе поинтересовался Алекс, переворачивая свою жертву на спину и, положив ладонь на грудь, удерживая в лежачем положении. — Я вот думаю, — хрипло продолжил мужчина, склонившись над Альтаиром так низко, что их дыхания перемешались: — самому тебя отыметь, или позвать твоего друга. Уверен, он будет только рад побыть сверху, не находишь?

— Иди в задницу… — с трудом выдавил ассасин, в ответ получив лишь хриплый смешок.

— О, это обязательно. Ну а пока…

 

Один только вид Альтаира тут же выводил его из себя. Хотя бы потому, что эта самодовольная молчаливая сволочь всегда считала, что имеет какое-то право смотреть на других свысока. А в случае с даи не только смотреть, но и активно доказывать. Все эти его пронизывающие взгляды, двусмысленные ухмылки, собственнические поцелуи… Как же они его бесят!

Глухо зарычав, Малик перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь заснуть. Несмотря на всю накопившуюся за последние дни усталость, после ухода этих двоих даи так и не сомкнул глаз. Ему всё не давал покоя тот факт, что он, известный своей подозрительностью, разрешил совершенно постороннему человеку находиться в Бюро. Пытаясь анализировать своё поведение, брюнет пришёл к выводу, что Алекс наверняка использовал какое-то успокоительное. Вот только каким образом? Малик, конечно, слышал о летучих зельях с разными эффектами, но он ведь не заметил никакого пара в воздухе. Хотя было довольно темно, и он мог ошибаться…

Поворочавшись ещё какое-то время, Малик со стоном принял сидячее положение. Он уже изрядно успел себя накрутить, и теперь надо было немедленно идти и всё выяснять, иначе он не сможет сомкнуть глаз, мучимый сомнениями и догадками. К тому же доносящиеся снизу приглушённые голоса ясно давали понять, что Альтаир с их новым знакомым всё ещё не спит.

Когда даи на ощупь добрался до лестницы, он с удивлением понял, что эти голоса перемежаются стонами. Причём стонами не абы кого, а этой тихой золотоглазой сволочи! Малик даже не подозревал, что Альтаир способен издавать подобные… распутные и жутко возбуждающие звуки. Спустившись, даи, опять же вслепую, нашёл припасённую тут внизу специально для подобных случаев свечу, зажёг её немного дрожащей рукой и медленно направился к источнику звуков.

Представшая перед брюнетом картина превзошла абсолютно все мыслимые и немыслимые развратные фантазии, которые его когда-либо посещали.

Малик ошарашено смотрел на Альтаира, повисшего в воздухе на странных чёрных отростках, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Ассасин мотал головой из стороны в сторону, выгибался назад, а уже в следующее мгновение резко дёргался в сторону, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, — и всё это в сопровождении влажных хлюпающих звуков и громких стонов, перемежающихся ругательствами и бессвязными вскриками.

— Смотри-ка, твои стоны разбудили Малика, — с низкими, практически рычащими нотками в голосе довольно произнёс Алекс, появляясь словно бы из ниоткуда. Даи, всё ещё не придя в себя, перевёл взгляд на бледного мужчину и увидел, что, во-первых, он неплохо сложен, а во-вторых, — позади него колышется эта странная чёрно-алая субстанция. — Ну что, нравится вид? — довольно холодно осклабившись, поинтересовался Алекс, указав рукой на притихшего Альтаира.

— Какого х… да кто ты вообще такой? — сглотнув, просипел Малик. Его горло почему-то вдруг резко пересохло, а в комнате стало очень жарко.

— До утра никаких разговоров о делах, помнишь? Ты сам это сказал, когда послал нас подальше. — отозвался Алекс, медленно приближаясь к даи мягкими шагами хищника. И чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее становился странный пряный запах, от которого начинала кружиться голова.

Остановившись вплотную к брюнету, Зевс, словно чего-то выжидая, немного склонил голову набок, глядя мужчине в глаза. Еле заметная и, не сказать, чтобы сильно приятная улыбка скользнула по его губам, когда молчавший до этого момента Альтаир, уже, видимо, не в силах сдерживаться, громко застонал.

— Что ты за демон?.. — еле слышно прошептал Малик, чувствуя, как что-то мягко высвобождает из его руки подсвечник. Из-за этого сладковатого пряного аромата мысли путались, и, если в начале даи ещё понимал, что происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее, то сейчас даже одинокая мысль о том, что это точно какое-то летучее зелье, стоила брюнету определённых усилий.

Неуклюже отшатнувшись назад, Малик закрыл рот и нос рукавом в попытке спастись от зелья, на что Алекс лишь тихо рассмеялся.

— Куском ткани от этого не закроешься. Хотя да, ты почти угадал, — неожиданно горячие ладони забрались даи под рубашку, вытягивая из него сдавленный стон. — Только ты упустил тот факт, что кожа тоже прекрасно подходит. Даже если бы ты не дышал вообще, эффект всё равно был бы. — Малик сделал ещё один слепой шаг назад и упёрся спиной в косяк двери, одновременно с этим безуспешно пытаясь оттолкнуть Алекса от себя.

Хотя, стоило чужаку пустить в ход зубы и язык, активно исследуя раскинувшееся перед собой тело, даи уже не смог сдержать стонов, выгибаясь под прикосновениями в поисках разрядки, проклиная собственное тело за то, что оно так быстро предало его.

Альтаир всё ещё висел в воздухе лицом к ним так, что Малик мог прекрасно видеть и что чёрный отросток творил с его другом, и потемневшие от желания янтарные глаза, направленные только на даи, в то время как сам ассасин продолжал свой развратный танец в сопровождении собственных стонов.

— Хмм, не удивительно, что твой друг сгорает от страсти и желания всякий раз, стоит ему тебя вспомнить, — со смешком произнёс Алекс, стягивая с даи рубашку.

Едва ли не впервые в жизни не зная, что ответить, Малик просто проигнорировал его слова, однако по телу всё равно прокатилась предательская дрожь наслаждения, тугим горячим клубком сворачиваясь внутри. Он ведь всегда думал, что Альтаиру просто нравится даже в постели доказывать, что он лучше, но если слова Алекса правда…

Когда чужая ладонь сжалась на его члене, Малик был вынужден вцепиться в стену, чтобы не упасть, потому что враз ослабевшие ноги отказались его держать.

— Будь ты на месте своего друга, ты бы уже кричал, умоляя дать тебе кончить, ты знаешь это? — тихо поинтересовался Зевс, покусывая шею брюнета, его руки, казалось, были везде, лаская и сводя с ума.

— Монстр… — только и смог выдохнуть даи, его слегка расфокусированный от наслаждения взгляд будто приклеился к янтарным глазам Альтаира, который в дрожащем свете свечи был похож на золотое искушение со своей светлой кожей и каштановыми волосами, выгоревшими на солнце.

— Но, заметь, я ещё не взял твоего друга, оставив тебе возможность стать его первым. — На мгновение Алекс полностью превратился в чёрную массу, а потом Малик вдруг обнаружил, что стоит прямо перед извивающимся в воздухе любовником. Чужак продолжил ласкать даи уже со спины. — Или, может, мне просто трахнуть тебя? — Достаточно громко, чтобы Альтаир тоже его услышал, поинтересовался Алекс, легонько укусив брюнета за шею. — А он пусть смотрит на нас. Как тебе такая мысль?

— Даже не думай, — просипел Малик, немного неуклюже пытаясь высвободиться из невесомой, но, тем не менее, необычайно крепкой хватки чужака.

— Тогда решай быстрее, кто будет сверху, пока я не поимел вас обоих, — с этими словами Алекс легонько подтолкнул даи вперёд, из-за чего тот налетел на Альтаира. Который, кстати, тут же обвил ногами талию любовника и требовательно потянулся к его губам за поцелуем. 

— Нннгх… не могу-у… аах!.. больше терпеть, Ма-алик..! Сделай уже что-нибудь! — охрипшим от стонов голосом требовательно попросил Альтаир, когда брюнет оторвался от его губ и стал спускаться по шее вниз, его ладонь замерла на талии ассасина, легонько поглаживая.

— Сам попросил, — еле слышно выдохнул даи, одним резким движением входя в любовника.

Громкий вскрик заглушил тихий рычащий стон, а потом Альтаир попытался высказать всё, что он думает о брюнете, но уже на втором толчке захлебнулся собственными словами, выгибаясь назад. Несмотря на то, что никто даже не подумал его подготовить, резкой боли не было. Вообще никакой боли не было. А если уж она и была, то мгновенно потонула в очередной обжигающей волне наслаждения, захлестнувшей ассасина с головой. Это стало почти невыносимо.

Жар обволакивал со всех сторон. Воздух, тело под ним, чужие руки на груди и спине, всё это было настолько горячим, что, казалось, они втроём сейчас расплавятся. Когда Альтаир сжался вокруг него ещё сильнее, Малик еле удержался от того, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг. Пришлось замереть, вцепившись зубами в плечо любовника, тяжело дыша. Он уже успел забыть, насколько это потрясающее чувство, когда входишь в чьё-то податливое тело, когда партнёр от страсти не в силах даже послать тебя за грубое с ним обращение.

Происходящее казалось каким-то лихорадочным сном. Чёрные отростки, мягко скользящие по телу, чужие сильные ладони, и Альтаир, от сжигающей его страсти уже неспособный сохранять свою обычную невозмутимую молчаливость. Хотя ещё непонятно было, кто кого брал, учитывая то, как требовательно ассасин насаживался на член любовника, словно они уже далеко не в первый раз вытворяют подобное и золотоглазый мужчина просто решил получить немного другое удовольствие.

Оргазм накрыл их неожиданно. Вот они ещё двигаются, быстро, рвано, а уже в следующую секунду дыхание сбивается, тело сводит приятной судорогой. Огромной, яркой, обжигающей волной наслаждение проходит по ним. И Альтаир действительно кричал, вцепившись в плечи любовника, до боли выгнувшись назад. А потом он потерял сознание, чего с ним не бывало вот уже больше десяти лет.

 

— Мисс Стилман, вы уверены, что с ним всё в порядке? — мужской голос с трудом прорвался сквозь вязкую дремоту, душную, липкую и тяжёлую, но в то же время невыносимо приятную.

— Абсолютно, доктор. Просто нервное истощение. В остальном показатели в пределах нормы. Дезмонду просто нужно отдохнуть.

С трудом разлепив глаза, он уставился на тёмное пятно над собой, пытаясь понять, кто он, где он и что он.

— Мы и так уже отдыхаем непозволительно долго, — в голосе слышатся раздражённые нотки. — Я вижу, что он очнулся. Приводите его в порядок и немедленно возвращаемся к работе.

— Хорошо.

Тёмное пятно исчезло из поля зрения. Он попытался повернуть голову, но тело, будто чужое, отказывалось слушаться. Потом был укол, обжигающая жидкость разлилась по венам и в глазах наконец прояснилось.

— Дезмонд, вы меня слышите? — светловолосая женщина вновь появилась в его поле зрения, на этот раз держа в руках пустой шприц. Он медленно кивнул. — Я ввела вам стимулятор, поэтому какое-то время возможно лёгкое головокружение. Когда придёте в себя, выходите к нам, договорились? — ещё один кивок, теперь уже увереннее. — Отлично.

Люси, он наконец вспомнил её имя, встала, убрала шприц в небольшой пластиковый контейнер, в котором, судя по всему, были разные лекарства, и вышла из комнаты, оставив его наедине с работающей камерой в углу.

Что, чёрт подери, это такое было?!

Резко сев, он глухо застонал от мгновенно накатившей тошноты и на какое-то время неподвижно замер.

Такое ощущение, словно совершенно ничего не произошло. Но ведь это не так. Он ведь ясно помнил эти холодные голубые глаза и разрывающую на части боль. Почему он ещё не умер?

Тело плохо слушалось, поэтому до ванной он добрался по стеночке, ругая всех, кого только можно, поминая их с особым злорадством во всех позах, какие только мог придумать. Холодная вода немного примирила его с реальностью, а зеркало подкинуло небольшую свинью. Тёмные короткие волосы, карие глаза, двухдневная щетина, смуглая кожа, бледный шрам. Его лицо. Почему же тогда в памяти мелькают голубые глаза, более резкие скулы и бледная кожа? Плохое предчувствие неприятно засосало под ложечкой, а когда он увидел позади своего отражения того чужака, так вообще, выругавшись, резко отскочил от зеркала, озираясь кругом. Никого.

А затылок продолжал ощущать чужой взгляд, когда он медленно шёл к главному помещению, где проводил большую часть своего времени лёжа на высокотехнологичном куске металла и пластмассы.


End file.
